(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-effect module, and in particular, a light-effect module for mounting onto the water outlet of a faucet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional faucets available in the market provide with only one function, i.e., to control the water flowrate from water pipes. In order to indicate the water flow temperature either hot or cold, two markers blue and red, are marked on the faucet for controlling hot and cold water flowrate. As these marks are not significant, users have no way to tell the temperature of the water from the water supply. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light-effect module for faucet which mitigates the above-mentioned drawback.